


Hum Hallelujah

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: A teenage vow in a parking lot: "till tonight do us part". (For fobcc)





	

Patrick stared at Pete with wide eyes, the warm street light reflecting off his soft hair. 

“What’s going on, Pete?” he whispered so low that Pete had to really think before he could figure out what was said. Pete clenched his sweaty fists and tried to keep steady.

The light flickered and Pete heard a car speed by the parking lot. He wished he could be in that car but he needed to have this conversation with Patrick before their band took off. Teenage love, he assumed.

“We’re best friends, right?” Pete squeaked out, his throat completely dry. He tried to swallow but the spit got stuck.

“Of course,” Patrick respond.

“Promise.” In Pete’s head, it was a question. Out loud, it was a demand. 

“I promise.”

They could both feel it: this tension filled light. Neither could figure out why this happened or what created it. Both were too scared to break it.

Pete stepped forward despite everything his conscience was screaming at him. He expected Patrick to step away from the streetlight but he stayed put. 

“And we’re in a band?”

Patrick nodded.

Pete got even closer. He could feel Patrick’s breath slightly below his lips. Blush spread across Patrick’s cheeks when Pete placed a light finger near Patrick’s pink lips and goose bumps broke out on Pete’s body. Patrick looked at him with dark eyes, expecting something but he wasn’t quite sure what. Did he want Pete to kiss him?

But he got his answer when Pete leaned towards him and he ignored every part of his body telling him to run away. He let Pete kiss him and relaxed into his touch, Pete’s fingers still near his lips and his other hand on Patrick’s slightly pudgy hips.

The kiss continued until Pete pulled back to take a needed breath. Patrick, with his eyes closed, didn’t notice until the cold air smacked his face. He looked away from Pete and pulled his beanie down over his ears.

Pete grabbed his hand and gently forced his chin back up.

“You promise?” Pete asked, tears in his eyes. He hoped Patrick knew what he meant, because he wasn’t quite sure. Did he want Patrick to promise to stay? To date him? To marry him?

“Till tonight do us part,” Patrick said, squeezing Pete’s hand.


End file.
